finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Control (ability)
.]] '''Control' , also known as Manipulate and Charm, is an ability that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In most instances, it allows a character to take control of an opponent via the Control status. In many games, this ability is required to learn certain Blue Magic spells. Appearances Final Fantasy V Control is the Level 2 ability in the Beastmaster class that inflicts the Control status, learned for 50 ABP. This is useful in learning the Blue Magic spells White Wind, Mighty Guard, and Transfusion. The ability has a 40% chance of working without the Hypno Crown equipped, and a 75% chance of working with the Hypno Crown equipped. Final Fantasy VI Relm Arrowny and the optional character Gogo can use Control if they equip the Fake Moustache. It allows for Strago to learn some Lores at an easier rate by having Relm or Gogo control specific enemies, such as Dark Force, and have them cast their Lore spell. Players may also use the opportunity created by controlling the final enemy to use Osmose to absorb the monster's MP as this spell will not end the controlled enemy, and control has no set time limit. Enemies under Relm or Gogo's control will have their sprite flipped horizontally, facing the same way that the controller is facing. Control is practically necessary to fight the Brachiosaur enemy. All enemies and bosses have a Control menu with a least one option out of four abilities regardless of being immune to the command or not. This is a safety measure place by the developers to ensure that if the game decides to glitch for one reason or another, the game will not freeze on the player. If Relm controls a target that doesn't have any abilities in this menu, the game will freeze when her turn comes up. The chance for the user to successfully Control a monster is as follows: :If (Controller's level * 256) / Target's level > 0..255 then successfully control the enemy, otherwise miss. If the Hypno Crown is equipped, the formula is modified as follows: :If (Controller's level * 256) / (Target's level * 170 / 256) > 0..255 then successfully control the enemy, otherwise miss. If the target has either Invisible, Zombie, Sleep, Confuse, Rage, Trance, or Hidden status, then Control will automatically fail. If the player makes a controlled enemy use Snort on itself, it results in a glitch. An enemy that has been successfully been controlled, the monster's battle menu will contain up to four abilities. Most of the time, the default Attack and Special will be present on the majority of the enemies along with a mixture of magic spells, Lores, and enemy spells. Occasionally, there will be fewer abilities on the battle menu depending on which enemy is under control. Using spells requires MP, and if a controlled enemy doesn't have enough MP to use the spell, it will fail. The monsters fighting at the Dragon's Neck Coliseum will not use their regular AI scripts, they will instead use the abilities in Relm's Control options for that monster. Confused enemies will also use the abilities in Relm's Control option, meaning that monster will have abilities ranging from one to four abilities to play with. Final Fantasy VII The Manip. command can be used with the Manipulate Materia, found on Cait Sith when he joins. If successful, it inflicts the Manipulate status. Manipulating enemies is required to learn the Enemy Skills Big Guard, White Wind, Death Force, Angel Whisper, and Dragon Force. Final Fantasy XI Charm is the level 1 ability for the Beastmaster. It allows the Beastmaster to control their target. It can be recast every 15 seconds. Charm can be used to deal with aggressive adversaries without fighting them or to bind beastmen, allowing a Beastmaster to run away. It only works against certain natural creatures (generally animals, vermin, and avians). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Control action ability can inflict the Control status and can give Control over many species of monsters, can be exercised by a Beastmaster. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Beastmaster class is able to control a monster to use one of its attacks during the Beastmaster's turn rather than flat out controlling its turns. Although this means Control can never fail, the ability to move the monster is lost. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ark Angel MR's card can use Control. To use it, the player must dull Ark Angel MR, discard another Ark Angel MR card, and pay two Wind CP. Control allows the player to select two Forwards the opponent controls, and deal damage to them equal to their combined power. Gallery ControlFFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Control.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Manipulate.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith Manipulate.png|Aerith using Manipulate in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Manipulate.png|Barret using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cait Sith Manipulate.png|Cait Sith using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cid Manipulate.png|Cid using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cloud Manipulate.png|Cloud using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Red XIII Manipulate.png|Red XIII using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tifa Manipulate.png|Tifa using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Vincent Manipulate.png|Vincent using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Yuffie Manipulate.png|Yuffie using Manipulate in Final Fantasy VII. Manipulate-ffvii-prerelease.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' (pre-release). FFTA Control.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFRK Control Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Manipulate.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. References ru:Управление (способность) Category:Recurring command abilities